Sky Does Minecraft Wiki:Wiki Timeline
NOTE: Timeline is unfinished. Help if you can. Members of wiki should list their date of birth so we may have a complete record. Birth Date Timeline 1999 July 26th *TalCharles is born. October 5 *Penumbra minecraft/Pink floyd minecraft is born. November 24th *SilverMediaPro is born. 2000 June 2nd *0Spore13 is born. August 13 * Tyxyx is born. 2002 January 20th *Tanuwijaya.kevin is born. August 26th *JohnZach23 is born. 2003 August 25 Tigershark88 is born. "Dark Future" Timeline This is an alternate future, showing what happened if Tal's hijacked account wasn't stopped during August. And boy, is it dark. 1699 *Tyxyx is admitted to a research facility. 1780 *Technology advances at a faster rate than in our time 1850 *Immortality machines are constructed. 2013 August *A tangent is made where Tal's hijacked account isn't shut down, and takes over the Wikia network, naming himself "Mad King of The World". *The Great Purge begins. September *The Wikia Staff give up hope on the network, and allow their network to be destroyed. *The Call of Duty Wiki is destroyed, giving Tal revenge against the admins who reported his possessed behavior. October *Most Wikis across the Internet are obliterated, as well as their admins. *MilitaryGeneralXX becomes a Wikia War Marshal, leading mass attacks against other wikis. *The Vandal Uprising is formed. *Each new account made is banned automatically, preventing the Uprising from growing. *Tyxyx, angry that his plans to destroy the wiki failed, hacks Skydoesminecraft's YouTube with with his new "friends", the huge hacker/troll/vandal group DongForce. After that he destroys the entire google franchise. November *Tal destroys the Uprising, and by November 30th, becomes the sole inhabitant in the Wikia. December *Loneliness breaks Tal, driving him suicidal. 2014 January *The Great Purge ends. *The SkyDoesMinecraft Wiki is in ruins, with everything falling apart. *Tal's possessed side splits itself from him, no longer needing him to carry out its actions. *The demon names itself "Zeodex II". February *The Auto-Ban command is disabled, and decide to bring the Wiki back to its former state, with Tal, now naming himself Cole, leading the newest generation through the dark future he accidentally created. Admin-less Timeline This is a third timeline, based on what could have happened if there were no Admins. 2013 *The wiki was created. *On the second day the wiki was created, MagicalMan lost his powers. January *The wiki flourishes for a while. February-December *The Edit Wars never ended, beginning a permanent stalemate. *All the admins in this universe try to stop it. This also includes Neutralist, as he never got corrupted in this version. *Tal gets hacked, and returns after contacting the Staff. *Tyxyx also helps to stop the Edit Wars. *By Christmas, the Wiki gets shut down because of the endless war. The Vandal Uprising: Vandal Virus Timeline What would happen if the Uprising allowed to grow? 2013 December *The Uprising grows to outnumber every Wiki member. *The Uprising starts to infect other wikis, growing in them with no one noticing. *The Uprising eats wikis to death from the inside out. *People try to stop them but they get shut down in the process. January *The Vandal Uprising turns into a virus, having destroyed more than half the network. *All Admins, Bureaucrats, and Rollbacks get infected. *The last few remaining wikis set up an antivirus software defense, AVG, FireWall, etc. February *The Vandals become smart enough to turn itself into a Malware and Trojan Horse virus, hacking every wikia member. *The Wikia Network shuts down in order to starve the virus. *7% of the Uprising virus infects Wikipedia, the Encyclopedia, and grows. *The Encyclopedia is terminated in 2 weeks. *A member of the uprising gets smart and creates a modified version of the Pikachu Virus.